Dancing Lessons
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Ashley can't get a move right, so Jared stays behind and helps her. Jashley. OneShot. Ashley's POV.


_Well, I've written another Jashley oneshot. Check out my other one if you liked this one._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the song or the moves, only the plot._

I couldn't get it right, and it was driving me insane. It was such a simple movement—me and Jared swayed our shoulders at the same time, then we went out separate ways and he did something and I did my own thing. Then he came over while I was dancing and took my hand and put his arms around me and then he twisted away and swirled underneath my arm. Simple, right? It isn't! I'd been trying to get it right for the past hour and a half and I _couldn't get it. _Vanessa cracked up when she saw my three-hundredth attempt (which I flunked out) and told me she was gonna get home. _She _had perfected the move within ten minutes of watching, and she wasn't going to be the one performing it in front of millions of people.

Our choreographer was looking pretty fed up as well, and the other dancers had left about half an hour ago.

"We might want to take a break—maybe leave it at that for the day," he said. I nodded and Jared took a deep breath, nodding as well. He had been great, I totally knew that, he'd been practicing with me over and over again and not complaining, like everyone else had been.

I smiled tiredly at him and collapsed on a couch, drinking from my water bottle. Jared stripped out of his tee-shirt and his muscles rippled underneath. I quickly diverted my gaze elsewhere as he turned around to me. When I looked back at him, he had pulled on another shirt, one which wasn't damp with sweat.

"Hey, Ash?" He said to me. "Go get sometime else on, you'll catch a cold in those clothes." I nodded. "And, Ash? Make sure it's something you don't mind getting sweaty?" I lifted my eyebrows. "We're gonna get that move right."

"Jared…" I began. "We've been practicing for ages. I'm not gonna get it right. Can't we just accept that," I tiredly pulled off my light sweater and then my top, quickly pulling a casual white top on over my bra, flushing.

"Yeah, you are, Ash, you got all the others move right," he told me, pushing back his hair, and running his hand through his, spiking it up with his fingers. The choreographer came back in and raised his eyebrows.

"You—you want to keep practicing?" He asked breathlessly. His voice and facial expressions suggested he would rather got through Hitler's concentrations camp than keep trying to get the move through his head. Or, as my famous Sharpay character would say,

"I would rather stick pins in my eyes."

"Nah, all good, dude, I'll help Ashley," Jared said. My head snapped up. Me and Jared? As in: alone? This was a dancing lesson which was sounding more appealing by the second, even if it wasn't quite the 'dancing' part I was into.

"Okay," the choreographer breathed, and smiled brightly. "You know where the keys are, and I hope you get the move right, Ashley." As he left the room, I heard his mutter, "But I doubt you will." I narrowed my eyes and crossed me arms in annoyance.

"Eh, Ash, ignore him," Jared said, grasping my arm and pulling me arm into the center of the floor. "Okay, the move is easy, you just messed up the first few times and I think that put you off. You just keep thinking you're gonna get it wrong, and that's why you keep flunking out." I just stared at him. In a strange, weird kinda way, he was making sense. "So lets just pretend that you've never done/seen the move before, okay? We're gonna start all over again." I took a deep breath.

"Okay," I told him. I didn't mind as long as he was there… "But, um, Jared? I _have _tried to the move before, and I _have _flunked out. So what does it matter if we just pretend."

"It's not quite pretending you've never done it. It's like this; I'm gonna explain to you exactly how to do it, just like we get told before every new move. Then we're gonna try to do it," he told me, his eyes locking with mine. My stomach was jumping all over the place, and it wasn't just from the extreme exercise I'd been doing over the past couple of hours. "So, you'll try?" He asked. I had a funny feeling I would try flying if he asked me too, but I wasn't about to just tell him that.

"Yeah, okay, I'll try," I nodded. Jared licked his lips and then started explaining. It became a lot clearer in my mind, actually, he was better at explaining it that the choreographer. He didn't use all the weird, technical words that the other guys used, and I got a pretty good idea of what I was meant to be doing.

"You got it?" Jared asked me. I looked up at him, quite surprised.

"Yeah, I think so," I said. Jared fast-forwarded my song until a couple of seconds before the part we were dancing too. _He Said She Said _pumped through the speakers around the room. We lined up with each other and then our cue came. I swung my shoulders side-to-side, nearly in time with Jared's. Then he jumped off to the side and done his thing. I moved away and waited, while he spun around and then came over and put out his hand for me. I let his arms encircle me and shivers shot threw my body. He then moved, and we were meant to keep contact with our hands, but my fingers slipped, and he spun around on the ground without using my arm. He stood up and gave me his usual cheeky smile.

"You done pretty good," he said. I nodded, still feeling the rush from his arms around me. I looked down, taking deep breaths. "Ashley…" Jared started and I looked up, startled to see him right in front of me, only millimeters apart. "You done good, real good," his voice hadn't suddenly dropped, so it sounded almost husky. A part of me felt suddenly scared, but another part of me was excited.

"Do I get a reward for being good?" I asked. I didn't know where _that _came from. It sounded totally flirty, something I didn't usually do. But Jared didn't seem to notice. He just bent his head closer to mine and murmured,

"Of course, Ash." Then his lips collided with mine. I blinked in surprise, even though I had a feeling it had been coming, and then I just pushed myself closer to him. His arms went around as we broke apart, and he spun me around. My legs flew through the air and I laughed. "That a good enough reward?" He asked me. I smiled.

"The best."

_Please review!_


End file.
